Marching Days
by Sora plus Kairi equals love
Summary: She's new. He's not. Why is he so intrigued with her? Finding her beauty stunning, he can't stop staring at her. SxK R&Rplease! GRAPHIC CHAPTER 3 & 5 UP!
1. Day 1 Band Camp

Yes, I've been working on this story for a short while. And it does mean something to me. You would have to know me to understand. I love to write, and I hope that you all like this story. Or most of you.

I really apperciate reviews, flames I take as constructive critisim. Thanks for caring mucho.

P.S. Rated T / M for language and shit to come(haha don't you just love my language?). It'll probably be M after a certain chapter. Not sure what number that is yet. But it'll come, none the less.

**Oh yeah, I don't own any of the characters**

* * *

She had brown hair with a tint of red. The piecey haircut covered part of her one eye and it reached her shoulders. It made her almost purple-ish orbs stand out under her long eyelashes. She had a long, lean body was tan and her smile seemed to give her a warm glow. He didn't know her name yet, but he told himself that soon enough, he would have it.

The masculine young man stood from the seat he held in front of the students. Soon all of the students soon quieted themselves from the chatter that they wanted to discus to each other. The summer was at its end, though it was always like summer there. The teenagers felt that they just **had** to talk or else they would explode.

He was sure of himself. He was their president. He knew that they had to listen to him and he knew what he did was right. He was voted into this place and he would, to the best of his ability, to succeed. "Good morning," His voice echoed in the schools' gymnasium. "We are here today to be united."

He paused for a second, "As one group. For the next two weeks of your life may be the hardest in your life. You may be stretched to the limits of your strength and back. But," The room started miniscule chatter then silenced itself, "The outcome if these weeks will impact you for the rest of your lives. You will grow as a musician, a friend and a person. You will meet new people and learn to get along with people you though you couldn't.

"I am standing in front of you guys today as your band president. This is my senior year and with the help of section leaders, Pence, the drum major and even the directors, this will indeed be my best year yet. For this band will play as one, we will march as one. And certainly, we will **win** as one."

Chatter once again filled the room with noise and slowly silenced. "As I said before, I'm the band president. My name is Sora Hikari.** (A/N: A lot of people use that as his last name…oh well..)**"

Sora paused for a minute, running his hand through his spiky brown hair. His bright blue orbs looked out into the crowd of teens. His eyes found her as he saw her staring back at her. He didn't want to take his eyes off of her. She was too beautiful he told himself.

"So, you all know Mr. Youngblood, the director. For all freshman or newbies, we, the president, vice president and secretary chose the section leaders last year. So I'll read them off for those of you who don't know. For the flutes we have Selphie and Rikku," The two girls stood and a few of the new or freshman boys gawked at them, "Clarinet section leaders are Tifa and Aeris," These two stood up and Tifa winked at her boyfriend, Cloud.

"Sax leader is Namine, low brass are Tidus and Wakka and then Cloud as mellophone," All four stood then sat down again. "For drumline we have Riku, Squall and Paine. Then of course we have myself and Roxas as trumpets." Roxas stood and Namine stared at him. She just couldn't take her eyes away from him. Even though they broke up, she still loved him. It hurt her so much not to be with him. "And then for the pit-"

"Ah, Sora! Wait a second," Mr. Youngblood cut him off, "We have a new student. Kairi Westerfeld. She'll be the pit section leader. She is absolutely amazing as a player. We're happy to have her." The girl stood up and it was **her**. Sora looked long and hard as she blushed.

"So, all newbies and freshman, take it outside with your section leaders to learn how to march," Sora watched them all file out then stretched back, all the muscles on his well toned chest could easily be seen through his shirt.

Sora stood up and walked over to the pit. His friend Yuna walked up to him. They had been friends for awhile, and even though the younger brunette was usually all over him, he just wanted to be friends. He wasn't into her.

"I can't believe that she got section leader over me. Today's her first day!" The 11th grader walked to an instrument and started some warm-ups, muttering to herself.

Sora walked up to Kairi, "Hi, I'm Sora. Band president, if you ever need anything, just tell me."

Kairi nodded, "Thanks. I'm not sure that Yuna is very happy with me getting section leader. I honestly didn't try," She looked down, "I feel really bad."

"Don't worry bout it. She'll get it next year. Trust me, she'll get over it. Anyway, I'm going to be going to all the sections personally this morning while the newbies learn to march. So if you don't mind, can you sight read this song for me?"

Kairi nodded again, walking over to the marimba. Sora walked behind her, watching her set out the technique for her holding. She grabbed a pair of mallets as Sora placed the instrumental version of _'Simple and Clean'_ on the cheap wire music stand.

"I **love** this song!" Kairi exclaimed, slightly jumping. Sora watched the way her body moved, glad that he chose this song.

"Have you ever played it before?" He asked, after he was done staring at her.

"No. I couldn't ever find the music for it," She waited until Sora counted her off. She played the entire song perfectly without messing up even a grace note.

"Wow. You really are amazing. A-M-A-Z-I-N-G," Sora let the words and letters just flow from his mouth, "Well, we know that you definitely deserved this place. You should be all set to get things going. Good luck Kairi." He started to walk to the doors to check with another section, "Pit!" he yelled as they all looked up at him, "Listen to everything that your section leader says. And I'm serious. Any of you back talk or misbehave, I will hear about it."

O – O – O – O

All sections came in for lunch at 12:15. Sora grabbed his lunch box and sat down where for the past four years, him and his friends had always sat. Riku and Roxas walked over to the spot soon after Sora and sat down.

"Hey there Mr. High and mighty president," Riku joked, chuckling to himself, "Did you see some of those mad banger freshies?"

"Man, I saw one newbie and she sure wasn't a freshman," Sora saw **her** walk out into the lobby following Yuna, Stelphie and Rikku. They sat down next to the boys like they always did.

"Sora, what in the world is up with that drill?" Rikku complained, "Doesn't the president get a day? I have to go from one side of the freaking field to the other in 16 counts. It's insane and it hurts like a bitch."

Sora shrugged. Soon the rest of their group joined them. Cloud and Tifa sat together as if they were in their own little world. Squall and Aeris kept looking longingly at each other. Everyone knew that they liked each other, but they were too shy to admit it to one another. The other girls were giving Kairi tips on the types of guys in their school and which ones were hot and the ones that she should stay away from.

"So, what group do I go into?" Riku asked jokingly. Everyone also knew that Riku was a huge flirt.

"Hum…" Paine said, rubbing her chin slightly. "I say that you go into the hot group."

"Oh, it looks like I have a drummer on my side," Riku said, popping his shirt up, "I'm pimp, I know."

"Pimp huh? Party in my pants? I think not," Selphie said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Hey, what about the rest of us? Don't we get classified?" Wakka asked.

The girls giggled. Olette scooted next to Pence, "I think you go into the hottie class." Pence smiled and blushed. He had a crush on Olette since they broke up in 9th grade.

"Well Mr. Drum major, looks like you got a girl after you," Tidus joked.

"And you don't?" Wakka said, pointing to Yuna who was basically drooling. Yuna turned away quickly enough, making the other girls laugh.

"Well if we're being classified," Sora started, "What about the girls?"

"Okay, I say that we take out a piece of paper and we write all the girls names on it and they do the same and we each write who we think is hot on it. They can do the same but we won't say who wrote what…" Roxas said.

By the end of the lunch hour they had they're lists. And here's how they went.

**The Girls list:**

Tidus- yes, he's okay, eh, yes, no—sorry!!, yes, yeahhhh, okay, sure? 

_Wakka- Yes, I like his hair, just a friend, cute, maybe, Oh yeah babyyy, Sure?, yeah, uhm.._

_Cloud- Sexyy, yeah, he's okay but not for me, oh yes, Uh huh, duh?, cutie, STAY AWAY FROM MAH MAN!, nah_

_Sora- Mr. Muscles, Yeah, Cute, uh maybe?, Nah- sorry sora, I guess so, would he ever settle for a normal girl? haha or just an outstanding one?, Really cute, okay_

_Riku- Emo kid…, I love the hair, yes very sexy, cute, hot, sexy, not really, eh , Riku is cool_

_Pence- D yes sir, cute, not for me… sorry pence, not my type, sure, eh, okay, eh.., yes_

_Roxas- Yeah, cute, cutie, I dunno…, he's okay, fine, no…, not my type.., Oh yeah_

_Squall- Yes, definitely cute, okay maybe I dig the 'i'm in charge' thing…, ooh, eh, okay, cute, ehh…, hum…_

**The Boys list:**

_Olette- no, yeh, uh huh…, cute, okay, sure, not my type.., yeah_

_Kairi- pretty, cute, okay, mad bangerr, sure, no—sorry, uhh, yeah_

_Selphie- yeah man, okay, cute, eh, funny but not for me, uhm, nah sorry, sure_

_Yuna- Uh, cute, yeah, booty shorts are hot, yeah, nice ass, nah, okay_

_Rikku- hot, agreed, very cute, fine, wear more clothes, cute, uh huh…, sure_

_Aeris- cool, okay, cute, hot, sweet, no, nice, yeah_

_Tifa- hell yes babe, okay, sure, uh, yeah, eh, nah, maybe…_

_Namine- hm…, not my type, cute, okay, eh, not my type either, beautifully stunning, pretty_

_Paine- emo girl, cute, love the hair, awesome person, not my type, hottie, cute, okay_

They switched lists and the read them over. They spent most of the reading time laughing their butts off. But after all the laughing was over they wanted to know who wrote what.

Kairi looked at her name, "This sounds really stupid, but what does mad banger mean? We didn't have that term at my old school…"

"Means that whoever wrote it wouldn't mind fucking your brains out. But it depends on the person," Sora replied in a serious voice.

"Oh…do you guys normally say that?" She asked. She knew she sounded stupid and she also felt stupid.

"Girls and guys say it. Like Cloud is mad banger," Tifa said, giggling.

"Yeah. And like Riku was saying that some of the freshmen were mad bangers," Roxas said. He looked at Namine and mouthed, "I love you" to her. She turned away as he saw her eyes slightly start to glaze. She got up and left the group.

Roxas waited for a second then got up too. He followed her until they were in a random hall, "Namine. Stop." She stopped and turned around. Roxas approached her closer and grabbed her hands in his, making sure that she wouldn't try to pull them away. "Nami, I love you. I can't stand living without you."

Namine stood there silent for a second then started to cry. Roxas swooped her body into his, holding her as tight as he possibly could. He kissed her forehead, "Please don't cry."

"Do you mean it?" She said looking up at him longingly.

"Of course," Roxas tried to continue but was cut off by Namine's lips on his.

O – O – O – O (Back in the lunch circle)

"So, Kairi, where did you used to go to school," Sora said while stretching out his muscles. He caught Kairi glancing at them and remembered that she would eventually get to see him shirtless.

"I went to a private school. I used to live in a city. It was busy all the time. My parents hated it there and after my dad died, my mom decided to move. So we moved onto the countryside. But then she got sick and she decided we move here for a complete change of scenery," She said.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know your dad died. I feel bad that I asked," Sora said, shifting his eyes back and fourth awkwardly.

"Hey, it's okay."

Riku leaned over and whispered, "So that's the newbie that's mad banger?" Sora chuckled and nodded his head slightly.

O – O – O – O

After lunch the whole entire band came together and practiced the songs. Sora couldn't help but stare at Kairi while they played. She moved with such grace it was intimidating to him. She caught him looking at her and blushed then looked away.

Kairi seemed to have a way of looking beautiful when she was in a rush playing and running from instrument to instrument. Sora couldn't honestly say that about any other girl he had ever met or saw. Why in the world was he so damn intrigued with her?

* * *

Okay so yeah. Now that you read the whole chapter...Please review. Like I said before the chapter, flames are also respected.  
And even if I don't really get that many reviews, flames or not, I personally like how this story is going, and I'm going to continue it. 


	2. Day 5 The Olympiad

I know that not many people actually read the authors notes in the beginning of the chapters, but oh well. I'll type it up anyway.

Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the uber long wait. I've actually had it written in my notebook for about a month or two now...but I've been really busy band and stuff. It's really hard to keep up to everything. I still have to update my other story 'In the Name of Love'(which if you haven't read it yet, you should). Please review when you're done reading.

I'm actually writing chapter 3 in my notebook right now. So I'll try to get that done and finished as soon as possible. It just so happens that I've had as many distractions as one could believe.

**I hope that you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving with your family or friends. And I also hope that your Christmas season gets a good start(if I'm not back in time). I pray for you all to have a great holiday season. **

* * *

Chapter 2- Day 5 Olympiad

Over the past few days Sora and Kairi talked more and more, getting to know a lot about each other.

Sora stood in front of the gym again today, "GOOOOOOOD MORNING! It's finally Friday my friends. Today we'll be ending a little early for the Olympiad. I strongly suggest that you call parents or friends for extra clothes. We've got some really cool activities planned, but some of them are also really messy. So, if you need extra clothes, phones will be available at lunch. Okay, let's get going outside right now to start some drill."

The kids all headed outside while Kairi walked up to Sora, who was getting his trumpet out of its case, "Hey Sora." Sora looked up, "Can I borrow your cell phone? Mine definitely just died. I forgot to charge it and I need to get my friend to bring me some clothes."

"Yeah, sure." Sora handed her his phone and Kairi called her friend. Sora listened in while Kairi argued with her friend over what she would do in return for the favor. Finally, she got her friend to agree to drop off a swim top, shorts and a white shirt.

"Thanks buddy. Sometimes my friend can be hard to bribe," She started walking away until she heard Sora's voice calling her back.

"Hey Kai, I need a partner for the water balloon toss. You up for it?" He gave her a sly smile and she smiled back.

"Of course, you're my buddy," They smiled again at each other as Sora walked out of the room.

Yuna rushed up to Kairi, "Wow, I can't believe it. You're like his dream girl, I swear. I've been trying since my freshman year to get with him and you've done it!! But how did you do it?"

"What in the world are you talking about Yuna?" Kairi took out a set of mallets as she heard the other pit members starting to warm up.

"How in the world did you get Sora to like you? I tried so hard and he never really…got it or whatever. How the hell-"

"Wait a second! You think **Sora** likes **me**? Are you crazy? We're just friends," Kairi's face looked stunned as she watched Yuna nod her head.

"Sure you are. But it's definitely not what it looks like to me. Or some of the other girls. Sora can be mad flirtatious. He's learned that from Riku. And trust me, he flirts with you a lot. You might not notice it cause it's small and it is indeed adorable, but darling, open your eyes. He's got the hots for you. He _is_ the one who wrote 'mad banger' on the list that we made on Monday."

Kairi sat down and giggled, "You've got to be kidding me Yuna. We're just friends that's all."

O – O – O – O

The whole came went outside for the Olympiad shortly after lunch. They stood in clumps of friends. Mainly freshman together then everyone else with their friends or sections. Pence then announced the first event would be a march-off.

Kairi sat on the side lines with the other pit members because they didn't march. She watched as people slowly started to get kicked out for the wrong moves. But Sora remained in. She watched him intently until the last two were left. Sora and some boy named Cid. The crowd all stood now. Some yelling for Cid, more yelling for Sora.

Finally getting down to the last move, the boys ended up going in different directions. Pence put them at parade rest and then announced Sora as winner. Kairi cheered as he walked over towards her and the group. She gave him a hug then backed away to watch the shock on his face. Sora grabbed the microphone from the stand and announced that they would be doing the screaming contest part of the Olympiad next.

Riku, Roxas, and Cloud got into the final rounds. Sora got out in the second round. Cloud won and got to pie someone. He slowly walked over to Sora and pied him, "That my friend, is for last year," Cloud said and the band laughed.

They all paired up for the next event, the water balloon toss. Someone handed Sora a towel so he and Kairi could go play.

Roxas and Riku were paired up playing next to Sora and Kairi. On the third toss, Riku missed and the balloon hit Kairi, blowing up all over her.

Since she was distracted, her own balloon also ended up blowing up on her. She turned around to shake some of the water off when she saw Selphie and Namine standing in front of her, each with a balloon.

"Oh…OH NO!!" Kairi tried to run away from them, but they both had clear shots at her and she was now soaked, through and through. Her friends laughed at her as Sora watched as he could now see all her curves under the shirt. Perfect. Not too many, but just enough.

Sora grabbed the microphone once again began to talk, "Now, as all of the upperclassman know, and most of the freshman or newbies should… The president, me, vice pres and sec all agree on one deserving freshman or newbie for an award. The award is obviously for the best rookie. One who shows that they know what they're doing. They have responsibility. They do what they're told to one time through. They know the music that was given to them and they are respectful. A mothers dream, right? This year, the award goes to Kairi Westerfeld."

Everyone cheered except for a few jealous freshmen. "Now, obviously there is no uhm…material item to be given to you. But bragging rights do count." Sora said, and a few people chuckled. "But your friends that knew decided to get you this."

Kairi looked puzzled as Sora smiled at her until she felt the cold wet surface of ice water being poured all over her. She screamed and then shook herself, trying to get some of the water off.

Sora looked at how her clothes hung to the form he called perfect. Her body moved against the tight clothing and Sora loved every second of it. He wanted more than anything to make Kairi his. He wanted her next to him and he wanted to hold her tight.

Sora was snapped out from his thoughts by the reality of Pence speaking, "And now what you've all been waiting for…the tug-of-war!"

People cheered and Kairi watched as the girls and guys stripped themselves free of the over clothes they were wearing. Since she saw all of her friends now in they're bathing suit tops, she did the same.

"Wow Kai! You've got a GREAT body!!" Selphie and Namine both said at the same time.

Namine saw Sora staring at Kairi, "And I think Sora agrees."

Sora turned a shade of pink and then himself took off his shorts as he tried to avoid the look from Kairi, Selphie and Namine. Kairi herself looked him over. Starting at the muscles that rippled over his chest. Then as he turned around, she saw his sharp shoulder blades and continued looking further down his body until she reached his bottom.

Riku walked over to Sora, "You've got one mad banger girl watching you. I say you charm her."

Sora turned around slowly and saw Kairi watching him, "Hey Riku, Roxas, I've got an idea!" The two boys walked over to him. He whispered something to them and then laughed. Sora walked over to Pence and took the microphone.

"As the first tug-of-war challenge, my boys and I challenge Kairi, Nami, Yuna, Rikku, Selphie, Paine, Tifa, Aeris and Olette." All of the teens joined in the center. Sora turned off the microphone, "Now to make this interesting…"

Roxas took place now, "If the guys win, you all have to flash us. All of you. And if the girls win, we flash you."

"EW!" Kairi screeched. Namine walked over to her and placed a hand on Kairi's shoulder.

"Hon, this is the way that things work around here. Might as well get used to it ya know? It seems weird at first, but soon you'll be used to it. Plus, you get to see Sora's tra-la-la if we win."

Kairi sighed as the girls agreed. The girls then took they're place, putting Kairi in the front of the line since she was the smallest then the strongest, Paine, at the back of the line.

Sora stood across from Kairi and smiled, "You're definitely going to be goin' down Westerfeld."

Kairi stuck out her tongue, "You wish Hikari. I know you wanna see my muffins so bad, but it's not happening babe."

Sora chucked as the 'ring master', Hayner, set the flag loose. The girls pulled and pulled, actually gaining area over the guys, moving them closer in. The boys countered the girls attack and then Riku fell off the end of the line. When the girls pulled that time, the guys main defense was gone, causing them all to fall into the pit of goo.

Hayner grabbed the microphone, "And the girls win!!"

The girls jumped up and down, cheering themselves, watching the boys drool over what they had failed to get to see and now probably wouldn't get to see.

After sections challenged each other, the group of friends stayed to clean up everything. "Okay guys, all adults are gone. Let's see what you got," Rikku said.

The boys all groaned as then stood in a line in front of the girls, dropping their pants. The girls gasped as Tifa ran forward, grabbed Clouds hand and ran off.

Kairi gawked and closed her eyes as she heard giggling from the other girls. Namine tugged at Kairi, trying to get the hands from her eyes. "Fine, I give up, they pulled up the pants," Namine said, and as soon as Kairi opened her eyes, she saw that the boys were still standing nude in front of her.

"Nami!" Kairi tried to look away but was persuaded by seeing Sora. She looked at his eyes. How bright they were, just staring completely, with all attention back at her, while the other boys were busy letting the girls see them nude. Kairi let her eyes fall lower and then gasped.

"Okay, minute is up!" Wakka said and all the guys pulled up their pants and boxers back on.

O – O – O – O

Kairi had finished helping clean up and everyone left. She was walking home. Her mother was too sick to drive and her aunt was always taking care of her mother. No one had enough money to buy Kairi her own car, and they didn't really want to let her use theirs, so she walked.

While she was walking up a hill, she thought she heard her name. She turned around and saw Sora sitting in his car, parked by the curb.

"Hey pretty lady, need a ride?" He laughed, pulling books that were on the passengers seat to the ground.

"Oh wow, that'd be wonderful!" Kairi said as she opened the door.

As Sora started driving where Kairi would point, he started a conversation, "So, if you ever need a ride, I'll give you my cell phone number. That way you don't have to walk."

"Thanks. I feel king of bad that I'm getting a ride. I always feel like a burden. My aunt can't get me since my moms in the hospital. She's there to keep her company."

Sora took a right, since Kairi pointed, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's not your fault," Kairi was silent for a moment, "I think that she might go soon." She looked out the rolled down window, holding her still soaked, white t-shirt out the window to dry it, "She's had cancer since before my dads plane crash."

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what it's like to lose someone you love. My parents left me last year. Retarded, I know. They said I should go live with my uncle and his family. But instead I took the money from my job and got an apartment. I didn't care much when they left," Sora looked over at Kairi who was looking at him with a longing look on her face.

"Why?"

Sora stopped the car by a curb and pulled the side of his pants down. Kairi saw a mark the size of a cigarette burn. Sora kept switching the areas as she saw several different types of marks.

"Oh my god," Kairi said softly, touching Sora's arm, "How in the world did you deal with it?"

"I would leave the house. Go for a walk anywhere but home. My dad was addicted to a drug he called crank. He'd eventually pass out in the bathroom waiting for more. I'd go home and mom would just slap me around yelling at me saying it was my fault that he was addicted. That she never wanted kids. That I was a burden on them. I never understood why they didn't just give me up for adoption," Sora looked at Kairi, and he thought that she might actually cry, "But after they left, I was so glad. Even some of the marks from when I was really young started to go away."

Kairi nodded and then Sora started the car's engine again.

"Oh yeah, a few of us section leaders are getting together tomorrow night at my house. Want to come?" Sora looked over at Kairi who was adjusting her bathing suit top. He observed her body once more.

"Sure. That'd be wonderful! It gives me a reason to get out of the house."

Sora handed her his cell phone, "Put your number in. I can come get you if need be."

"Thanks so much," Kairi said, handing it back after she put the number in, "It's my cell phone. I have it on 24/7 unless I forget to charge it."

Sora nodded as he looped a left, "You live pretty close to me. Why have to been walking all this way? The elementary school is on the other side of town!"

"How do you think I stay so thin? Anorexia? Haven't you ever seen how much I eat? Anyway, I normally run it all. It doesn't take long."

"Well then, I can give you rides. I don't mind. Don't worry about it at all," Sora stopped at the sign then turned once more.

"Right here," Kairi pointed to a small house and Sora stopped the car.

"You only live a street away from me," Sora noticed, looking at the street signs. "That's cool. So tomorrow, if you want to come, I can just walk down to get you."

"Thanks again," as Kairi stepped out of the car her bag fell to the ground and she bent down to get it. Sora watched as he caught a glimpse of her small pink thong. His mouth fell open, then closed again as she stood up and turned around.

"Okay, see ya tomorrow!" She shut the door and then ran up the length of her drive way and into the house.

O – O – O – O

The next day Sora walked down to Kairi's house and knocked on the door. A woman with a robe on and an IV on wheels opened the door.

"Hello, I'm Sora, Kairi's friend. She wanted me to pick her up for a get together at my apartment." The woman slowly walked to the stairs and pressed a button. Soon Kairi walked down the stairs.

She kissed the woman on the cheek and said something to her. As she walked to the door to meet Sora she turned around, "Love you mummy!"

As the two walked to Sora's apartment he noticed Kairi looked happier, "So…"

She looked up and smiled, "My mum is on hospital leave. Yesterday night, after you dropped me off, my aunt picked me up right away and took me to the hospital. They told us when we got there that they had to do an emergency surgery because they thought they could stop the cancer. We didn't want to doubt them, so we agreed. And they ended up boxing it and her cancers gone into remission!"

Sora smiled, "That's wonderful Kai!!"

O - O - O - O

At the party they all sat in a small circle chatting until Tifa spoke, "I'm bored, let's play truth or dare."

All the teens nodded as Tifa started them out, "Okay Rikku, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, is it true you're not a virgin?"

"Yeah...dur," Rikku looked over at Tidus remembering when they went out last year. He told her that he loved her and would never leave her...Until they slept together and he left her. Now Yuna was all over him and Rikku was hurt. "Okay, Sora, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven. But we'll choose who you get to do it with... so," Rikku took off her bandana, "Put this on, and then go into the closet."

Sora sighed and got up, "Fine, but no guys." Sora went into the closet and put the blindfold on. He waited a second, hearing the girls argue about who had to go in. Finally, the door opened and Sora felt someone standing next to him. "Okay, who is it?" He heard a 'shh' and then felt arms on his neck and the girl was kissing his neck and soon his ear.

Sora let a moan escape his lips and he hear the girl giggle. She kept kissing his neck until he heard the door open and the girl left. Then he was told to come out. He removed the blindfold and came out of the closet.

"Ooh, look, Sora's coming out of the closet! And with a hickey," Riku said.

"Oh shut up Riku, truth or dare?"

"Dare."  
"Good. I dare you to go into the bathroom and Paine has to give you a blow job." Paine's face lit up and Riku stood, going into the bathroom.

"Coming Paine?" She stood up and the door closed. Sora peeked in the keyhole and gagged.

"They're actually doing it!!" The group all faked gagged when Paine and Riku came out. "Okay, let's watch a movie now...so this doesn't get too far..."

The group scattered on the couch and floor, except Riku and Paine still making out. Kairi sat next to Sora on the ground next to the couch. She leaned her back on his arm and laid her head on his shoulder.

Near the middle of the movie Sora leaned over to Kairi's ear, "Can I kiss you?"

"No." Sora turned back to the movie and felt horrible about himself, thinking that he could ever get Kairi to like him. Then he felt Kairi kiss his cheek, "Never need ask."

Sora smiled to himself and wrapped his arm around Kairi's shoulder as Kairi smiled to herself also. She laid her head on his shoulder once more as the movie came to the climax when John get's caught in the gym. She felt sleepy and closed her eyes thinking she'd open them in a minute.

O - O - O - O

After everyone else left Sora looked over at Kairi who was sleeping, now placed on the couch. He sighed and looked at how beautiful she looked just sleeping there. He walked over to the couch and sat on the side.

"Kairi..." He said softly. She stirred a little, "Kai?" This time her eyes opened and she stretched out.

"What time is it? Did I really fall asleep?"

Sora nodded, "It's almost 11:30. I'll take you home now." They walked out to his car and he drove her home.

"I really hope that you had a good time. We normally do that on 'free' weekends during the band season," Sora was walking her to the door, thinking about the movie night in three days.

"Thanks for inviting me. You guys really do make me feel really really welcomed into the band and the school. I just hope that people at your school are as nice as the ones in band. I'm afraid that I won't fit in, so, let's pray."

"Trust me, you'll fit in."

"What do you mean?"

"You're just the type of person at our school. You're nice, attractive and outgoing. Plus, you've got the right friends. Trust me. You'll have a lot of girls trying to be your friend to learn about me...Riku says it tends to get annoying when his 'dream girl' comes all over me..."

Kairi giggled, "Okay. Well, thanks. A lot. I'll see ya Monday," Kairi kissed Sora's cheek and then walked into her house, closing the door. She looked out the peephole and saw Sora jumping in the air then did a back flip. She giggled about how flexible he was and excited at that. She walked up to bed, still excited about everything that happened tonight. And all that could happen in the future.

* * *

So I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review me. I would appericate any kind of critisim also.

Thanks,  
**Lex**


	3. Day 9 Movie Night

Like, omfgz! I'm updating. So yeah. I've been really busy with concert band lately so I'm finally getting back on track.

For those who are reading this authors note, thank you and if you're now just realizing that this story was written by a band geek, I love ya. haha.

If anyone does read this or care, this was the **idea** for this story was from a real life experience this year. The plot is completely different, but the band drama was what happened to me.

Never get caught in band drama if you can avoid it. The band is like one giant family, well at least ours is. And if you mess with one person, you mess with them all. But never EVER get in band drama INSIDE the band. You know what it's like when your mom and her sister are fighting or something like that? Imagine that. You have a third on one side, a third on the other and a third that says 'DON'T GET ME IN THIS!'

So yes, I hope that you are all enjoying this story so far. As of 12/18/2006 this is when I started TYPING this chapter.

I pre-write all my chapters so then when I type if there is something I don't like, I can easily change it, rather than posting it, hating it and taking it off like some authors. If you are wondering why it takes me awhile to update, that's why.

Also...AND LASTLY, This is chapter three that I'm writing and I already have chapter four in pre-writing.

So hopefully it will be up soon.

Ugh, update it's now 1/3/07...really sorry its taking SOOOO long. I'll try to finish typing, save and post it tonight. Also, I have chap four done, pre-writing five

* * *

Chapter 3- Day 9 Movie Night

It was a Tuesday night and Kairi was waiting on her front porch for Sora to ride up and pick her up for the band movie night.

As she sat, she stared into the sky, admiring the colors above her head. She decided that since it was such a nice day that she would run to the school instead of waiting for the already late Sora. She started down the street at a steady pace, ignoring all the wolf whistles and stares of the ugly men who lived on that street. She was in a dress, but didn't mind, if they had a problem with it, they could shove it.

Kairi ran down the length of the street rather fast and turned the corner, then crossed the street. A car stopped, almost hitting Kairi, it's brakes squealing.

The door to the car opened and Sora stepped out, "Kai!! Holy shit you came outta no where!"

Kairi looked away, "Sorry...I got bored waiting and just decided to run."

"Well, do you still want a ride, I don't want you to get hurt." Kairi nodded and got into the car next to Sora.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and then sat back up. Sora's face was bright red.

They soon arrived at the school and walked into the cafe where the movie was being set up. Kairi jumped on Sora's back, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Giddy up horsey!!" Kairi said, and Sora started running and wrapped his arms around his back, holding Kairi's butt to hold her up. "Watch it boy," Kairi said, giggling when Sora set her down.

Kairi sat down on a metal chair, waiting for more people to arrive. Only her, Sora and the man setting up were in the cafe.

"Oh snap! The blankets and pillows are in my car, will you help me?" Sora asked, grabbing his keys from his pocket. Kairi nodded and they headed out towards his car.

"You're really beautiful you know that?" Sora asked Kairi. She looked away, probably blushing, Sora assumed.

"Thank you?"

"You're so beautiful Kai, and you don't have a huge ego like half the other girls I've ever met. You're unlike them all."

They stopped at his car and grabbed the pillows and blankets he had brought with him.

Kairi saw Namine and Roxas pull up and turned to Sora, "Come on slow poke! Let's go!!"

O - O - O - O

After they closed the doors for everyone who showed, they turned off the lights and finally started the moving.

Kairi was perched back next to Namine and Selphie. Sora was laying in between her legs, his head on her chest. Kairi and Namine were whispering to each other. Namine looked at Sora then back at Kairi, "He wants you. It's so obvious that he does."

"That's what everyone says...whatever. Just watch the movie." Kairi looked down at Sora's spiky brown hair and sighed.

Sora heard sigh and looked up at her, "Something wrong?"

"No, I'm just thinking."

About half way through the movie Sora and Kairi switched places. Kairi leaned on Sora and brought her knees to her chest while Sora wrapped his arms around her waist.

They say quietly watching the movie until Kairi moved Sora's hands to her thighs. He slowly moved his thumb across the smooth skin. Kairi looked up at him and smiled, which showed him that she wanted him to keep rubbing her thigh.

Soon he had moved his hand to her inner thigh, feeling the warmth between her legs.

As the movie ended, Sora and Kairi were still sitting like that as the lights came on. Namine walked up to them as they had reached Sora's car, "Hey you guys, a buncha us are going over to the MS to play Capture the flag. You up for it?"

Sora looked at Kairi, "Do you want to?" She shook her head, "Sorry then."

"Hey, it's okay. If you change your mind, we'll be over there probably till midnight. Later!!" Namine ran off to Roxas, jumping into his arms and kissing him.

"They are **so** perfect for each other, it's crazy good," Kairi said as she leaned down to get into Sora's car.

Sora waited until the rush of cars in the parking lot was clear to go. Kairi leaned over before he started off and laid her head on his shoulder and said, "Drive slow."

Sora did as he was told and drove slow. Kairi kissed his cheek, which caused Sora to pull over to the side of the road and Kairi continued kissing his jaw line. She turned his head to face his and kissed the corner of his mouth and bit his bottom lip.

Sora unbuckled his seatbelt and kissed Kairi back, pushing her against her open window. She wound it up quickly then said, "Hold on, my belts buckled."

Sora unbuckled her seatbelt and lifted it above her head. He kissed her again but she pulled away fast and climbed into the back seat of the car. She patted the seat next to her and Sora climbed next to her and she straddled her legs around Sora's lap.

Kairi leaned forward and kissed Sora, running her tongue on his bottom lip. Sora opened his mouth all too easily and their tongues played a song together, dancing in ecstasy. It was a song no one else would ever know. A dance no other would ever think of. It was theirs. Only theirs. They created it.

Sora placed his hands on Kairi's hips but she moved them upward and he began caressing her breastsShe moaned into the kiss and she felt the barrier between her and Sora invaded.

Sora looked down and blushed, even in the dark car Kairi could tell. "I'm so-." Kairi placed her finger over his lips, "Shh."

Kairi moved her body against Sora's while his hands roamed her body.

**Fierce.**

**Kisses.**

**Emotion.**

Sora reached under Kairi's dress in the back, laying his hands there to support her weight up with his hands.

He could feel her as she continued grinding her hips against his own harder. Never breaking their kiss as she moved. She started to kiss his neck and Sora stopped her.

"YOU!!! It was YOU!!" Sora said.

Kairi looked up and she gave Sora a confused look, "What?"

"It was you that night at my house! In the closet! Wasn't it?!" Kairi smiled slyly and continued to grind her hips, sending Sora crazier by the second and making him go more over the edge than he already was.

"Kai, you're driving me absolutely crazy. I want you so bad," He paused looking at her and gave her cheek a kiss, "But right here, right now, in my car...it's not the right place." Sora gave her a sad look and she reached in between them. She unbuttoned his shorts and slid them down his legs then saw Sora's erection, almost fully.

Sora smiled, "I'm Italian..." Kairi giggled then.**(Nothing against Italians or anything. I'm Italian and I know the stereotypes and I thought it'd be cute...or yeah.)** She kissed him again and then pulled his boxers down letting them also fall to his feet.

Kairi looked in awe. She noticed after they had won the tug-of-war and during her dare that it was big...but now it was just huge. She gave Sora a look, "How...big is that?!"

"Nine inches about," Sora looked down and just then someone knocked on the window of the car. "Oh shit, hide Kairi," He whispered.

Kairi threw herself into the corner behind the passenger seat and Sora threw the pillows and blankets on top of her then fixed his pants quickly then rolled down the window.

Kairi looked out through a peek in her hide away. A police officer stood on the other side of the window.

"Can I ask you why your lights are still on and you're sleeping in your car, son?"

"Wow officer! I pulled over cause I had dropped my phone and it started ringing so I came back to look for it cause I figured it was my mom. Last thing that I remember was hitting my head on the metal part of the seat," Sora looked at the officer in a serious manner.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think. Just a migraine and a bump. I'm not in any sort of trouble am I?"

"No son, just get on home and be safe."

"Thank you officer." After the officer left Sora pulled the blankets and pillows off of Kairi, "I am so SO sorry Kai."

"Kairi stood up the best that she could in the car and then sat down on the seat next to Sora, "It's okay. So...is junior okay?" She said, her eyes drifting downward.

Sora looked down then Kairi giggled, "Eh, I don't care, let's just get you home."

They moved back upfront and Sora started the car. When they got to Kairi's house she made Sora turn off the car and come inside.

"I just thought that since I saw your place you'd like to see my house. Everyone is probably sleeping so be vewyyy quite," She said in a Elmer Fudd voice, making Sora laugh.

Kairi unlocked the door and put her keys on an end table then started showing Sora around the house. They were on the stairs to the only room on the third floor when Kairi heard a noise.

"Keep going up to my room," She said then started down the stairs, "I'll be back in a minute."

Sora continued up the stairs and then opened the door to a purple room with a huge bed, a huge mirror on every wall, a little bit of clothes of the floor, a walk in closet and stuffed animals. Plus other normal teen stuff.

He heard distant voices so he just sat down on Kairi's bed. A few minutes later the door opened and then Kairi came in and locked it.

"Sorry about that," She took her shoes off then sat next to Sora on her large bed.

"You're room is freaking huge Kai!!" Sora said as he watched Kairi roll over and lay down on the bed. He placed his arms on either side of her body and looked into her eyes, "I really like you Kairi. A lot."

Kairi smiled, "I can tell."

Sora leaned down and kissed her, but not long, only a teasing kiss then said, "So, this was all a plan to get me here and into your room?"

"Maybe. Got a problem with it?" She wrapped her hands around his neck. Sora looked into her eyes again and kissed her passionately. They broke the kiss quickly.

"So, what does this mean Miss Kairi?" Sora asked, kissing her neck lightly, teasing the skin with his touch. He kissed down her collarbone till the top of her dress and then continued back up her neck. All the time with soft, sweet, light and teasing kisses.

"Hum...What do you want it to mean?" She wrapped her legs around Sora's legs and then placed her hands under his shirt, feeling his body, and with one swift move, took it off of him.

"I would hope that it means that we're a couple. Considering that I like you and...from what I can tell, you like me too. And in a mature fashion that is," He kissed her lips sweetly again.

"Finally," Kairi kissed him passionately and fiercely then unzipped her dress until her belly button. Sora lifted up her white tank top over her head and placed it with his shirt and her dress that was now off of her. He turned back around and noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. He reached down and touched one breast, rubbing over the nipples, causing Kairi to moan loudly.

"Do you like that Kai? Huh babe?" Sora asked her and she responded by taking his lips captive with hers, lightly nibbling the bottom lip seductively. They broke apart and Sora instinctively went to her breast, suckling it.

Kairi moaned loudly and bucked her hips against Sora, her back arching. Then she flipped over Sora so she was above him. She unbuttoned his pants throwing them aside then the same with his boxers.

She looked down at what was in front of her and as if she had another brain, her arm went out and touched it. She heard Sora gasp then moan when she started moving her hand up and down the shaft.

"Is this right?" She asked Sora. He looked adoringly into her eyes and nodded. Kairi then leaned down and placed her own mouth in for the hand. She darted circles around the tip as Sora moaned louder. She took her mouth off and used her hand again until she was rudely assaulted by a white substance in her face and on her chest.

"Oh Kai, I'm sorry!" Sora sat up and started to try to clean her off and she just giggled.

"That was actually kinda fun..." Kairi stood up and took off her last piece of clothes, her underwear, then climbed back onto the bed, above Sora's hips, sitting on his chest.

Sora's eyes drooled over what was right in front of him as he tried to make a move at Kairi's open legs and what resided between them. Kairi looked at him and tilted his chin up, "Wanna have some fun?"

Sora nodded as Kairi moved forward once again on her knees, stopping herself right above Sora's head. He sat upwards and started to caress what was above him with his tongue, causing Kairi to moan and then move back down to his chest.

"This," She said, holding up a condom, "Was what I was grabbing. And trust me, I've never done this before, but...my mom has always been really protective."

She smiled and leaned forward again, turning on her radio then put the condom on Sora. She kissed him as he rolled them over, once again towering above her. Panic! At the Disco's "Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Off Her Clothes" came on.

Kairi wrapped her legs around him as he positioned himself and gave her a look of reassurance but it had a hint of worry in the eyes. "Sora, please." She said and with that he entered her slowly.

Her mouth opened and she let out a whimper of pain. Once Sora was fully in, he stopped.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, kissing her forehead. She nodded. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

"Yeah, just go slow for now." Sora nodded this time and soon the whimpers of pain turned into whimpers of pleasure. Immense pleasure.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster._

Sora continued as they both neared their peaks together. Kairi grabbed tigher to Sora and her body started to quack.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster._

Sora leaned down and kissed her passionately as he felt his climax getting closer by the second. Their bodies mingled together and then climaxed together.

They lay there. With Kairi under Sora for quite some while. Sora rolled over and took off the condom, throwing it in the trash can next to the bed. They looked at each other then scooted closer together until their noses touched.

They kissed once more, then grasped hands, rolling together as a perfect shape, soon falling asleep, and no sooner waking up just the same.

* * *

OKay, so I'm finally updating today! I'm rather excited. Please review, it's much appericated.

Thank you t all my loyal reviewers and even new reviewers. I respect all of your comments good or bad. I take them as a way to motovate me.

Like i said, chap 4 is done and 5 is in pre-writing so i might type up 4 if I ever get the motovation going. pLease review!!

Later gators, **_REVIEW PLEASE!!!_**

**Lex**


	4. Day 29 Band Day

OMG! SHE'S BACK!!

Yes, I AM! And I have chapter FOUR finally! I'm really excited that I'm actually going to type it up finally.

I can assure you that I don't think the next chapters will be as good as the first few. I don't have as great as a pleasure with this story line anymore sigh. I would hope to gain it back again, but I'm not sure if that will be happening.

Anyway... I'm going to be trying hard to get my love for this story back, but I dunno if it'll happen.

MAKE ME LOVE IT AGAIN! SAVE ME! lol.

And now...

ON WITH THE STORY!

**Sora Plus Kairi Equals Love: I dun own it bishes, I wish, budddd I dun!... so enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 4- Day 29 Band Day

It had been a few weeks since Kairi and Sora hooked up. School had started and the agony of summers end passed by while the students still talked about them like crazy.

The couple sat together at lunch. They say together in their 3rd period math class and 5th period geo-science course that they shared. Of course they saw each other in 7th period for band and then the rides to and from school. They hung out every night that they could, which was every night without band.

Girls were jealous of her, it was obvious. They glared at her while she walked down the hall with his arm around her. They were jealous of her looks, her body and her man. She didn't think it was a great way to start her year, but she didn't care. She had him. She had the man that she cared about most in the world.

Before Kairi met him, she was sad a lot. She always thought of her father. She loved him dearly and missed him. Then she would think about her mother, before her cancer had gone. What would have happened to Kai before she met him? She knew it was him that brought the good in her life. There was no way she cold ever deny that.

O - O - O - O - O - O

Kairi was sitting on her porch in her band bibs, waiting for Sora. His car pulled up and she got in, giving him a kiss.

"Hello beautiful!" Sora exclaimed, making Kairi blush. No matter how often he did that, she could never get used to it. They got to the field where the band was meeting early. Sora turned to Kairi, "I'm bored, what do you wanna talk about?"

Kairi almost immediately leaned over and started to kiss Sora, running her tongue on his bottom lip. He graciously opened his lips to her and their tongues played a song together in unison. After awhile she pulled away, "I think people are here now."

Sora nodded and they got out of his car. Kairi caught up with Sora, who was a few strides in front of her, and grabbed his hand. She leaned up into his ear and whispered, "You look really hot in your uniform. Especially your ass."

Kairi always had ways to surprise Sora. She was shy, but also very sly. "Thank you, you're pretty damn sexy yourself." Kairi giggled, let go of his hand and slapped his butt. Sora jumped, "And why don't you do THAT in bed. Encouragement!"

"Shut up...we've only been 'in bed' once..." Kairi said, giggling and blushing at the same time.

O - O - O - O - O - O

After the performance, Kairi and Sora walked back to the band trailer to discard their uniform tops and instruments.

They walked back to Sora's car and took off their bibs. **(bibs are the under part or pant & suspender-ish part of the band uniform. the suspender part is to hold them up while marching) **After they got the bibs off Sora eyed Kairi up. He looked at her intently, staring at the short black shorts and white tank top she was wearing, "Nice outfit babe. Kinda revealing though."

"Hey! It's really hot out!! I was NOT going to wear hot shit under my band uniform. Besides, they roll down." Kairi smiled and reached forward to Sora, who was now standing in front of her, rubbing her hands on his chest.

They walked into the fair and Kairi saw her favorite fair game to play. She smiled and turned to Sora, "Can I have a dollar? PLEASE!!" Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out a dollar. Kairi jumped up and down as Sora glared at the staring guys.

Kairi won her game and got a small stuffed teddy bear. "Thank you for the dollar!" She said, kissing Sora's cheek.

They walked hand in hand as Sora proudly held tight to Kairi as if he was a prize. But that she was. She was his prize. And it was a prize he didn't wanna share with anyone else. And he never would. Except for maybe one person he knew wouldn't take her from him.

As they were walking past the concession stands a girl the same age as Kairi and Sora walked by. Kairi heard her say, "What a hoe."

Kairi turned around, "Excuse me? Did I just hear you call me a hoe?"

The girl turned around and it looked like she had an inch of makeup on her face. "Yeah I did, got a problem with it, HOE?"

Sora tightened his grip on Kairi. She pulled away, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. One, I'm not a fucking garden tool, got that?"

The girl snickered.

"Two, you see, I'm in the _band_. It's something that talented people do. And if you've ever seen a band uniform, they happen to be thick, like your SKULL. So pardon me for not wearing a fucking sweater under a uniform as hot as hell on a day like this. So, I guess that you need to just reach on up your ass and pull your head out of there because hon, if anyone is a hoe here, it's you. I mean, you are wearing an inch of makeup!"

The girl stepped forward to punch Kairi but Sora stood in front of Kairi, the girls fist hitting his hard chest. Sora pulled Kairi's arm in the other direction and they started walking away.

"You know I could have taken her," Kairi said when they were well enough away.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't want you going around with bruises or a black eye or anything cause that just screams fighting and I'd be the first one to blame. And babe, I would never dream of hurting you." Kairi smiled then kissed him.

O - O - O - O - O - O

They stopped at Kairi's house quickly as she grabbed clothes and told her mom that she was going to Namine's house.

Then they drove to Sora's apartment. Sora sat on the couch, turning on the TV as Kairi walked into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later after the shower went off Kairi walked out from behind Sora's couch and hugged him from behind. He turned around to see Kairi wearing button down blouse, plaid blue tie and skirt, blue stockings and heels.

"Wow Kai... you look... amazingly hot..." Sora said, patting his lap. Kairi walked around in front of him.

"Wanna see what got me in trouble at my old school?" She asked him, watching the puzzled look come onto his face, then watching him nod. Kairi opened the front of her shirt then tied it up really far, took the tie and placed it between her breasts.

"That's really hot Kai."

"I'm not even done yet!" She then pulled up the straps of her thong and rolled up the skirt, then she bent over and posed like she was pulling up her stocking.

"Why would that get you in trouble?" Sora asked, standing up and wrapping his arms around her.

"My friends and I took it as a joke for my class president poster, but we never really put it on it. Someone somehow got the picture and put it in the boys bathroom...One of the teachers found it."

Sora placed his hands under the skirt, "Damn baby, that turned me on." He rubbed his finger on the barrier under her skirt.

Kairi arched her back as he stuck a finger under her thong, rubbing her inner folds.

"Hum Kai, baby, you're wet already? What have you been thinking about?" Sora said, nibbling lightly on her ear.

Kairi pulled his arm out from her skirt and walked into the kitchen, "How much I really wanna do it in the kitchen."

She sat on the table and opened her legs, putting her hands in between them and leaning forward, showing Sora and healthy amount of cleavage.

"I dunno Kai... I eat there..." Sora looked at her eyes and then Kairi pouted then got up.

"Okay," She started to walk off to Sora's bedroom, taking clothes off as she went. As she got to the room, she removed the last piece of clothing.

Sora smiled and ran into the room to find Kairi laying on his bed. He smiled again as she jumped up and started walking to him until she heard the doorbell.

"They'll go away," Sora said, already shirtless. The doorbell rang again and Kairi put on Sora's shirt. It went to her mid-thigh so she went to the door.

A girl, not older than Kairi stood at the door with a toddler on her hip. "Oh... I'm sorry, I must have the wrong apartment." The girl started to walk away.

"Wait! This is my boyfriends place. Who are you looking for?"

The girl placed the young boy on the ground, "Sora Hikari."

"Let me go get him, come in." The girl closed the door behind her and the boy. Kairi walked back into Sora's room as the girl sat down on the couch. Kai put on a pair of Sora's boxers.

She looked at Sora who was laying on his bed. "There's a girl out there in the living room with a toddler." Sora Shot straight up and almost ran into the living room, Kairi following him.

"Summer...Caleb..."

"I can't do this anymore Sora. I can't do it. I wasn't meant for this! It's just way too much for me. I'm out on the streets and I won't have Caleb anymore. They're going to come and take him. My parents won't take him in. They won't do anything for me. What am I supposed to do?"

"Summer, what am I supposed to tell you? I'm just as lost as you are."

"I don't want him anymore Sora!"

"Fine Summer... Where's his stuff? I want it all. Everything I bought and helped pay for."

"It's in the car. I'll go get it." Summer walked out of the apartment and Sora sat down.

"Am I missing something?" Kairi asked as Sora took Caleb's coat and hat off. He looked about two or three years old. He had bright blue eyes and spiky brown hair.

Sora sighed. "Caleb is my son." The small boy climbed onto the couch next to Sora and then onto Sora's lap. He reached over and hugged Sora's bare chest then put his binky back in his mouth. "I don't see him much. Until now I guess. I have no idea what I'm going to do..."

Summer opened the door and dropped two suitcases, a small broken down crib, a box of toys, a diaper bag, and a car seat. "There. That's all of it. Bye."

Caleb, who was laying on Sora's chest, sat up and ran over to his toys. Kairi watched him intently. "How old is he?"

"He'll be three on Christmas. Best Christmas of my life."

"Were you ever going to tell me you had a son?"

"Believe it or not, yes. Summer... she... she was the only girl I was ever interested in before you. It takes a lot for me to get interested. And I don't know why she had that something. We got together during Spring Break. It was just a fling. So the first time I ever had sex, I ended up with a kid." Sora stopped talking and looked at Kairi. He could see something in her eyes, but couldn't tell what it was. Hate, disgust, confusion. He didn't know anymore. "If you hate me and don't want to see me anymore, I understand."

"Sora, I would never do that. I care about you more than you think. You're the one good thing that's happened to me." Kairi smiled at Sora.

Caleb walked over to them and grabbed Kairi's shorts then motioned to be picked up. Kairi lifted him on to her lap and he pulled her hair towards Sora.

Sora smiled and kissed Kairi. Caleb clapped his hands and giggled. Caleb reached up and gave Kairi a hug then took out his pacifier and kissed her sloppily.

"Uh ohh... I think someone has a crush on you Kai!" Sora said and laughed.

Kairi smiled, "He could be a mini you."

"Uhm...duh? My son you know. Hey, don't tell anyone please. Nobody else knows except Summer, me and now you." Caleb got up and walked to his toys once more. "I knew this day would come. Summer dumping him on me. She was my biggest mistake, but he was my best."

"How are you going to go to school?" Kairi laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm hoping that I can find a cheap pre-school and just say it's my little brother or something to the people that work there. And then I just have to balance him, school, band and you. Oh yeah, and work," Sora put his head in his hands.

"Babe, I can watch him for you while you work. And I work cheap."

Sora's head shot up from his hands, "You would **charge** me?"

"Yup. Two kisses every hour I work," Kairi smiled and Sora leaned over to kiss her.

"You're just too cute Kai. And absolutely perfect." He hugged her, "I love you. I really do. I feel like we were meant to be together."

Tears started to form at Kairi's eyes and she wiped them away, "You're so sweet. And Sora, I love you too."

* * *

I hope you all like it

Review please!!

**Lex**


	5. Day 35 Competition One

Wow, guys. I can't believe that I haven't updated my story in this long. Well, it's summer, so hopefully, I'll have time to update a lot more.

So far this summer, I've gone to California for a week. But that's a big jump for me. I've never traveled that far. And not even with my family. But anyway, summer has been pretty empty for me, besides spending it with my friends.

I hope that all of your summers are going great too.

Back to story, I lost the written chapter 5 of the story somewhere between my last two weeks of school and the second week of summer. I actually did find the front page to it, and I'm hoping to find the rest of it, because I did write it how I wanted the story to go.

And guys, I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters. If I did, Sora and Kairi would be getting MARRIED with little Sora and Kairi's in the next game. XD.

**Oh yeah, Don't forget to REVIEW!!**

Thanks for all your support and waiting!

* * *

Chapter 5- Day 35 Competition 1

Kairi sat in the car on the Saturday morning, waiting for Sora to come out from his apartment with Caleb's stuff. She turned around and smiled at Caleb, who was playing with his favorite stuffed animal, one that Kairi brought to him from her house that week. She thought back to what was happening last Saturday, then she thought to Sunday night.

_It was three in the morning, but Kairi was out of the bed she was sleeping in earlier. She walked over to Caleb's crib where he was crying. The tiny boy looked up at her and reached for her. She picked him up and started to walk out of the room._

_Sora sifted in his sleep and Kairi left the door ajar. She rushed into the kitchen with Caleb in her arms. His crying was quieter now. As if all he wanted was to be held. __**"Maybe Summer didn't give him what he needed. Love. But who am I to say? I'm not a mother. She was. I guess it's hard, leaving everything that you're used to. Everything that you've become to expect. School, friends, family, a home to go to. I guess that all disappeared for her by the way she talked to Sora. But one thing is for sure. This boy will be loved here. By Sora and I."**__ Kairi hadn't stopped thinking about Caleb and Summer since she laid down to sleep. It was going to be a restless night and she knew it._

_From afar, the sight would have looked odd to anyone else. A teenager. Not too tall, not too short; just right. Slim. Standing with a toddler on her hip. A hip, that surprisingly was able to support the toddler. A tiny body like that wouldn't be expected normally to do so. The toddler looked just as slim as she did. But even so, when Sora saw this, his heart felt overwhelmed with love and joy. The girl that he loved was standing in front of him, taking care of his son. Only for his sake._

_Sora walked forward, his feet making a small pattering noise. Kairi turned around and smiled. "Sorry if I woke you up. I decided to make Caleb a bottle. Chocolate milk always helped me when I woke up in the middle of the night. My mom tells me that whenever I'm sick. She'll bring me a cup of chocolate milk. When dad died, Mom would bring me a cup before bed, and she would take a cup with herself. It felt weird drinking it because it helped me feel better. I thought that I shouldn't be happy when my father was dead. I should be mourning. Then Mom got sick, I did the same thing for her. Every night I'd make her a cup and leave it by her bed. When I went in the morning, it would always be empty. I guess it just took her mind off of the worrying. I knew it couldn't help the pain. But I always hoped it would. By then, I knew that I could have happiness if I wanted it. I could have it if I could find it. And now, I've found my happiness, and I won't let it go."_

A single tear fell from Kairi's eye, but she whipped it right away. She had never told a single soul about her chocolate milk treatment from her mother. But Sora deserved it. Kairi was so sure that he was the love of her life. The one.

Sora came to the car then, and Kairi turned around. They drove down the street and stopped at a familiar house. "Are you sure your Mom and Aunt are fine with watching Caleb?" Sora looked at Kairi while carrying a small box of toys into her house. Caleb walked, silently holding a pillow in one hand and Kairi's hand in the other.

"Yeah. I told them that he's your little brother," Kairi leaned down and picked up Caleb, who instantly smiled, "So are you going to be a good boy for Kai's Mommy and Auntie?"

"Yes Kaiwi," Caleb said, hugging her neck tightly. Kairi chuckled and put him down in the living room and turned on the TV.

"Do you have the stuffed animal I gave him in the box? He sleeps with that when I baby sit him." Kairi asked. Sora put his toys down and on the top was the stuffed animal. A giraffe. Kairi sighed with relief and went to go talk to her Mom again about Caleb.

Sora walked over to Caleb and picked him up. "Daddy's going to miss you today. Can I have a hug and kiss for good luck tonight?" Caleb nodded and gave his dad a slobbery kiss and a big hug. "I love you Caleb."

"Love you Daddy." Caleb said, still hugging his dad. For a two-year-old, his comprehension of what was being said was good. And he could talk back to a point.

Kairi started to walk into the living room with her Aunt. "And if Caleb mentions something about his "Daddy" just don't say anything. Just tell him not to worry and we'll be back later tonight. Oh and he like's chocolate milk and his giraffe when he naps. Oh yeah, don't forget-"

"Kairi, he'll be fine. I'm sure your Aunt has it under control. Plus, I'm his...brother... shouldn't I be worried more?" Sora said, putting an arm around her and smiling.

"Sure, but I'm his baby sitter, and I just want to make sure he's okay here..."

"He'll be fine," Sora turned to her Aunt, "Thanks so much, but we have to be at the high school soon to practice. We should be back around eleven. Thanks so much, once again!" Sora grabbed Kairi's elbow and started to pull her from the room.

They got in the car and Sora sighed. "You're more concerned than me. Why's that?"

"Maternal instinct?" Kairi suggested as Sora turned on the engine. They started down the street to the school in silence.

"You know something Kai?" Sora said, looking at her for a second, then back at the road.

"What?"

"You're going to be a great mother some day. And whoever you end up with is going to be one lucky man."

O - O - O - O - O - O

Sora was sitting in the section of the stands for his band later that night. His friends surrounded him, all smiles and laughter, but there was only one thing on his mind, and it wasn't Kairi. _**"I really hope he's okay. I've been gone since 9:30 this morning and it's almost 10. I wonder how he's doing..."**_

Kairi saw the stressed look on Sora's face and walked over to him from where she was sitting. "Sora, it'll be okay. He's probably sleeping already. Just don't worry about it." Kairi placed a hand on Sora's cheek lightly, then kissed right next to her hand. "Babe, look at me."

Sora's eyes came back to Kairi's and they stared deep into each other's eyes for a while. Sora sighed and then pulled Kairi by her waist onto his lap. He placed his head in the crook of her neck, as if he was hiding from the rest of the world. His arms were wrapped tightly around Kairi's waist. She felt protected when his arms were around her and she loved it, but right now, she was protecting him. Even as he needed to realize that other people would need to spend time with Caleb if Sora wanted a job, the spiky haired brunette wanted nothing but to keep his son all to himself and stay away from the world.

"Thank you Kai. You always help me feel better," Sora whispered into her ear, then kissed the patch of skin under her ear. Sora felt Kairi grow goose bumps on her bare arms and he kissed here again. "Kairi Westerfeld, I think I found your hot spot."

Kairi moved her body, so she was still on Sora's lap, but her back wasn't against his chest anymore, "Don't take advantage of that."

"Too late Kai. I found it, and I'll use it as much as I want," Sora said in a teasing voice. He wrapped his arms tighter, and pulled her closer to him, kissing the skin under her ear again.

"Sora Hikari, you stop it right now!" Kairi said, her face growing a shade of pink. "Seriously, Mr. Youngblood is looking up here. We're going to get into trouble."

"Fine," Sora pulled his head away from her neck and he sat holding her in the stands. Soon Mr. Youngblood called Pence, the Drum Major, and Junior Drum Major down the stands. Once all the bands had their leaders on the field, the music began. Sora picked Kairi up and put her on her own two feet and stood up. The rest of the band followed him.

The announcers began to introduce the divisions and the places in those divisions. Then he came to their division. "In third place, with a score of 78.5, that's 78-point-5, is... Deep Jungle High! And in second place, with a score of 82.7, that's 82-point-7, is... Radiant Gardens! Now, in first place, with a score of 87.3, that's 87-point-3, is... Destiny Island High!!"

Sora stood in front of the students, "Detail attend-hut." He stated these words loudly and his band responded with a loud, "PRIDE". As Pence walked back to his band with the trophy in his hands, he stopped a good 20 feet away, still inside the fence. Him and his Junior Drum Major saluted as their school went crazy, cheering. A loud piercing scream of joy came from the tiniest girl in the band, Kairi.

Sora looked at Kairi and smiled, then wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "We did it!!"

"Yes we did," Kairi said, kissing his nose.

O - O - O - O - O - O

Back on the bus Kairi sat by the window and Sora on the outside. The two waited as the band parents passed out the candy grams. Sora collected a few from some of the younger girls in the band, and Kairi got a few from the boys in the band. The last two candy grams were from each other.

_ To: Kairi To: Sora  
__ From: Sora From: Kairi  
__ School: Destiny Island High School: Destiny Island High  
__ Message: Great Job Kai! I'm so happy that Message: Thanks so much for being there  
__ you joined the band. I'm proud of you. for me when I joined the band. Great job  
__ I love you Kairi. Sora!! I love you. _

The two smiled at each other and Kairi leaned into Sora for a kiss, now that the lights on the bus were out. Their tongues mingled together as Sora wrapped an arm around Kairi's waist, trying to feel the heat of her body, only to find her uniform bibs were still on, then he remembered that he too had on his bibs.

"Kairi," Sora whispered into her ear, "I want to..." His words cut off.

"You want to what?" Kairi whispered softly back to him. He made a face and Kairi thought for a second, "Ohh!! Uhm...well...uh..."

"I want to find some time alone. I mean, I love Caleb, he's my son, but...You know...I have...needs too, and I'm sure you're starting to feel the same way..."

Kairi giggled, and bit the lobe of Sora's ear, "Well, you could always jerk off in the shower."

"Kai...I need you. I want you. And soon," Sora said, running his hands through her auburn hair.

"Well...how about I tell my mom that I'm sleeping over at Selphie's and just stay the night with you?" Kairi laid her head on Sora's shoulder.

"What about Caleb?"

"You have a baby monitor. Just put it next to him and we can hear him if he cries."

"But..."

"Do you want to take care of those 'needs' or not? Eventually, you'll have to let Caleb sleep in your spare room. He's going to get older."

"Fine...I'll put his crib in the living room."

Kairi started licking up Sora's neck till she got to his ear where she nibbled lightly on the lobe again, "And you'll make me scream?" She started to kiss down Sora's jaw line, "So, will you?"

"Uh huh. God Kai...you're turning me on. And I'm on a fucking band bus. Stop being sexy." Kairi laughed lightly and then finished kissing down his jaw line. She kissed he corner of his mouth and then took her lips as her own. Kairi unzipped her band bibs and then unzipped Sora's.

"Sora, you look sexy in that uniform," She said, when she parted from his lips. "Oh look, we're at the school. Let's go get Caleb."

"Kai...uhm...can you hand me my uniform bag?" Sora asked. Kairi looked at him, then noticed that he needed something to hide the fact that he had a hard on from the rest of the band. She graciously handed him his bag and then followed him out of the bus. When they got into the car Sora threw his bag in the back, "Let's go get Caleb!"

"Okay." Kairi reached over while Sora was at a red light and put her hand on his bibs.

"Kai...Don't do that." Sora said, pressing on the gas as the light changed.

"Aw, why not? Don't you like it?"

"I like it too much. Can you go inside to get Caleb for me? Your Mom or Aunt doesn't need to see this."

"Yeah, no problem babe," Kairi said as Sora pulled up next to her house. Kairi got out and unlocked her front door. Sora saw her talking to her Mom, then she hugged her. Kairi went inside and grabbed the box of toys, bringing them out to the car. "I'll be right back. I'm going to grab clothes, bring them out, then I have to get Caleb, he's sleeping."

"Okay." Sora waited for two minutes and Kairi came out and threw a bag of clothes into the passenger side window then she ran back into the house. She came out of the house slowly, holding a sleeping Caleb in her arms. Sora got out of the car and opened up the door for her, then helped her put him into the car seat. "Thanks Kai."

"Come on, let's get this baby to his home."

O - O - O - O - O - O

Sora set up Caleb's crib in the living room and hooked the baby monitor to the side of the bars then turned it on. He walked back into his bedroom, turning his own monitor on, listening to Caleb's breathing in the monitor. Sora walked into the room and found Kairi sitting on the bed, still in her band clothes and he remembered that he too was still in his band clothes.

Sora sat on the edge of the bed and took off his band shoes, or as he liked to call them, his "sexy Dinkles". He watched as Kairi did the same and she took off her socks. He also took off his socks and then watched Kairi as she fell backwards onto the bed.

"Today was exhausting." She said, looking up at the ceiling, "It kind of made me feel like I was on a roller coaster of emotions and such. I was so worried that I was going to mess up. I'm so glad I didn't. But wow. That's all I can say." Kairi stood up now, unzipping her bibs and pulling them off. She stood in front of Sora, only in her band t-shirt and a black and pink lacy thong.

"Babe, you know you're supposed to wear shorts under there, right?" Sora asked, taking his bibs off.

"Yeah I know. But then my bibs get all bulky." Kairi sat down on Sora's lap and kissed him. She stood up then bent down, pulling off his shorts. Then she took his shirt off. "Sometimes I feel like you're my prisoner."

"Sometimes I feel like that's what I am. But I love it," Sora said, taking her shirt off. He stood up, taking her hand and pulling her along with him to the bathroom. "You said your mom told you he just fell asleep...he won't wake up for awhile." Sora turned on the water and made it hot, then turned the shower on. He stepped inside, his hair matting slightly under the water, holding his hand out to Kairi who immediately took it and then stepped into the shower herself. Sora wrapped his arms around Kairi and let the water just fall around them, "I love you Kai. I really do."

Kairi kissed Sora's neck and pushed him back against the wall of the shower, now fiercely kissing his lips. She pulled away, "I love you too Sora." The tiny girl then touched his hair. She had never seen it like this. It wasn't spiky like normal. For once it was flat. And honestly, she didn't like it. It wasn't the way she saw the love of her life. She played with his hair for a little longer, Sora staring at her face the entire time.

Sora couldn't take it any longer. He loved the way that Kairi looked and the way she appeared now just appealed to him even more. Sora moved his face closer to Kairi's taking her lips as his, wrapping his arms around her, moving them south. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him, holding him tight to her. Their kiss remained, but it became more passionate than before. Sora softly moaned into the kiss, only encouraging Kairi to continue. Sora placed his manhood at Kairi's entrance and slowly lowered her onto himself.

Kairi slowly began to move herself. Sora kissed Kairi's collarbone lightly and reached out with one hand to turn off the shower. With two swift moves he got out of the shower and grabbed a towel. Walking out of the bathroom, he wrapped the towel around them and walked to his bedroom. He laid Kairi on the bed lightly, kissing her again.

"Only you Kai. Only you can make me feel this way," Sora said as he continued what he was doing in the shower. Kairi placed butterfly kisses on his well-toned chest and neck, breathing heavily in pleasure. "Kai Kai, baby, how am I supposed to make you scream when I can't get a sound out of you?"

Kairi looked up into the bright blue eyes above her, "On the inside, I'm screaming. Trust me, you don't want me to scream."

"Oh yes I do," Sora stated, pushing into Kairi harder and deeper than before, making a small moan escape her mouth. He continued a slow, hard and deep pace for five minutes as Kairi started to moan louder, including Sora's name. "Oh...Kai. Fuck...Kai. You feel so good."

"Sora...faster." Kairi begged, putting a pout on her face, "Please baby, and make me scream." Sora started to move faster and he felt Kairi's nails starting to bore into his back as she started to moan even louder.

"Fuck Kai," Sora said, moving even faster. Kairi's moans got louder once more, only moaning Sora's name. Kairi rolled over, now on top of Sora. He reached up and started to massage one of Kairi's breasts, rubbing his thumb over the nipple continually. His mouth massaged the other breast, making Kairi moan more.

Kairi began to ride Sora as if she had done it a thousand times. She felt Sora starting to melt under her. She continued to move above him as he moaned loudly underneath her. Sora's hand and mouth only abandoned her chest for a second and then were back to action, ready to please the owner. Immense emotion began to build up faster inside of Kairi until she felt like she was ready to explode. She screamed Sora's name loudly as she climaxed and fell limp into his chest.

Kairi rolled off of her lover and watched him remove his condom, placing it in the trashcan and then moving as close to Kairi as space would allow. Sora wrapped his arms around her again and kissed her. She soon drifted off to sleep and Sora pulled her closer before he fell asleep.

"I want to be with you forever Kairi Westerfeld. And I will love you forever," Sora said, kissing her forehead softly while his eyelids fell and sleep claimed him.

* * *

Okay, this chapter **sucked**.  
I couldn't find my pre-writing for chapter five, so this stunk on ice. .  
Anyway, please **review** anyway.  
Anyone with ideas for the next chapter, feel free to review them or private message them, I appreciate them, I'm kinda at a block. I have where my plot wants to go, but I need a little bit of a filler.  
Thanks again for reading!!!  
**Lex**


	6. Note to Readers

Hello my wonderful readers!

I've been having a major block lately and now I'm coming to you for help. Any and all ideas that you have are apperciated to help me get over this bump in the road. I've been thinking and I had the idea that maybe someone found out Sora had a kid and started telling people or a crazy girl who likes Sora starts threatening Kairi, but those problems seem so simple to fix that it wouldn't add much plot to the story.

If anyone has ideas, review them to me or message them to me. I really do apperciate the help. I know a writer shouldn't be getting help for their own story, but I'm at a stand still and I can't bare to leave you guys waiting for more.

In the meantime while I'm having this block, I'm going to be writing a story in the Naruto section for Sasuke and Sakura(don't get me wrong, Sora and Kairi are still my favorite couple!). I'm not abandoning this story. It's just that I had a dream about Sasuke and Sakura so I'm kinda going with it.(and it has a WAY different story line for me to take the dream and put it in this story) If you like my style of writing, please, read my new story. I'll have it up sometime soon since I'm starting pre-writing of it in my notebook as soon as I'm done posting this.

Thanks for reading my story so far, and please if you have and ideas, they're welcome.

**Lex**

**

* * *

**Edit (7/26):

I have recieved a few reviews and I think I'm actually going to go with one idea. But the reason that I'm posting an edit on here is because one of the reviews I recieved upset me.

My story is in no way linked to another story in this section called Marching Romance. My story has been online and in this section way before that story came onto the market. It kinda makes me mad that (according to the review) someone is using the same type of stuff in their story, expecially since my story is based on a TRUE story of what happened to me. Very VERY little of this story is tweaked from my true story(except the ending of the story and my true life one will be different and a little better than mine ended up) and I'm upset about the review accusing someone of stealing the others story.  
If you believe that I in anyway took anything from another story, please do not read my story any more because I don't want to recieve reviews telling me I stole my story when I know for a fact that I didn't.  
If you wanna see for yourself about when the stories were created, look.

Thanks,  
**Lex**


	7. Day 41 Football Game Three

Mkay...Like I said in my last note//edit thing, this story is in NO WAY related to Marching Romance. Keep in mind that my story is a true story.  
Thanks for reading you lovely readers.  
Reviews are appreciated.

And remember:  
Rhinos are fat white trash unicorns.

Chapter 6 Day 41- Football Game 3

Kairi stood with her section on the track beside the field goal, waiting for half time so the band could perform for the people in the stands. She took a glance into the crowd and saw a face not so familiar as it was embedded into her mind.

The blonde teenager stood by the empty band bleachers as if she was waiting for someone. As Kairi squinted for a better look the name and face connected, _"Summer. What is she doing here?"_

Quickly her mind darted around, quizzically looking for a reasonable answer of why she would be there, but all she came up with was that Summer was there to take Caleb back. Even though Caleb wasn't Kairi's son, she had become close to him in the last few weeks and she loved him. As she searched deeper into her mind, Yuna lightly hit Kairi's arm to tell her they were getting ready to move onto the field.

Kairi's mind was soon cleared of thoughts of Summer as she looked into the field and spotted Sora. This was the time when nothing could bother her. She was a player. One of the few that had the talent to make a living of what she did as a hobby. During the second song Kairi played her four measure solo beautifully and gracefully even as thoughts of the teen 100 feet away seeped into her mind once more. She ignored them and continued to play as well as she could with something nagging at her brain.

Once the band cleared the field they had the 3rd quarter to eat. Kairi gave her instrument to a band dad and then gave her uniform jacket to a band mom in exchange for her band jacket**(if you're not sure what the difference is, a uniform jacket goes over your band uniform and the band jacket is an actual jacket but it has your school name//section and whatever else on it.)**.

Kairi walked forward to see Sora waiting for her, "Did you see her?"

Sora reached out and grabbed Kairi's hand and then pulled her into a hug, "See who?"

"Summer. I saw her here. Standing by the stands," Sora loosened the hug. "What if she wants to take Caleb back from you?"

"That won't happen. No chance of it happening because I won't let it," Sora leaned down, and placed his lips very lightly to her forehead for an instant.

The two walked towards the stands and like Kairi said, Summer was there. She walked forward to meet them. "Hey...Uhm..."

"Summer? Why are you here?"

"I was uh...wondering if Caleb's alright. I mean, when I left him with you, he was kinda catching a cold and I wanted to make sure he was alright. I don't need to see him or anything..." Her voice trailed off and she started biting her nails.

"Summer, I honestly don't understand you. First you won't let me see my son for almost a year. I had to beg you. Even after I told you I would take care of him with all that I had. Then you just randomly show up and drop him on me without any notice. Now, you come back again, asking about him and wanting to see him. And don't play the "I don't need to". I know you Summer," Sora held Kairi's hand tighter. Kairi had never seen Sora so upset or pissed off. She realized that maybe the mother of your kid being all undeceive would do that.

"Sora...he's still my son. I care about him, you know?"

"Summer...you've barely ever cared about your son. You lived in a car for three weeks before you came to me. You lived in the shittiest places with him. And you know what? Who always gave YOU money to take care of YOUR son that apparently you care so much about? Me. His father. Okay? So don't tell me that you just care about him. What do you want? What do you need?"

Summer sighed, "I was kinda hopping that I could borrow some money from you. I have an interview on Monday and I kinda need some new clothes. I need the job. Once I get the job, I can help pay you to take care of Caleb. And I'm not kidding this time, I will pay you back."

This time it was Sora's turn to sigh, "Fine." He pulled out his wallet and handed her two twenties, "Is this going to be enough?"  
"Yeah. Thanks Sora," And with that she turned to leave.

Sora squeezed Kairi's hand, "You hungry? Let's go get something to eat."

O - O - O - O - O - O

Kairi stood at the door to her house with Caleb in her arms. The tiny boy reached up as far as he could and gave Kairi a kiss and then hugged her. Sora chuckled. "He really likes you Kai. And so do I."

Kairi laughed and then handed Sora his son. Sora leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, the best he could do with his son in his arms. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" Kairi asked.

"Well duh Miss Kairi. Do you think I can stand being away from you that long?" He leaned in once more and kissed her lips tenderly. "I love you." Once again he leaned in for another kiss.

"I love you too. Now you better get going because Caleb is falling asleep in your arms. Text me later or something," She started walking with Sora out to his car and helped him put Caleb into the car seat, something Sora couldn't do when he was sleeping. "Now, when you get him to the house, take him out gently. Unbuckle him and then move his left arm first, that's the easiest one to move."

"Yes Mother," Sora laughed lightly and then wrapped his arms around her in a hug, kissing her neck. "I'll miss you. Now go before I'm tempted to kiss you again."

Kairi giggled and headed up her pathway and turned around, watching the car leave. She shut the door behind herself and then walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat before heading off to her bedroom. When she got to the top of the second floor she felt something moving on her body and then remembered that she placed her cell phone in her sports bra during the game. She pulled it out and read the screen. "One new txt message!" She found that she was talking to herself, "Jeez Sora, I didn't mean RIGHT away."

She opened it and read what was there. "I know your secret." She hit the down button, looking to see that Sora's name was there but the number was posted as Unavailable. She hit the back button and then called Sora.

"Kai! I was just about to call you. How did you make your number unavailable on that text message?" Sora said, lightly, Kairi knowing that he was in his bedroom.

"Sora, I didn't send that. I thought you did as a joke."

"How could I send it to myself as a joke?"

"No Sora, I got one that said 'I know your secret.'" Kairi said, opening her bedroom door.

"Wait...what? If we both got them and neither of us sent them...who knows our secret?"

"The secret being Caleb? I have no idea Sora. I'm a little freaked out. Maybe someone overheard you talking to Summer at the game."

"Well how the hell did they get both of our cell phone numbers?" Sora was getting a little freaked out himself by then.

Kairi sat down on her bed, trying to think, "I don't know. Sora...we just have to find out who they are and what they want. Hey, I'm gonna watch TV. Text me. I love you."

"I love you too," Sora said before they both hung up their phones. Just after he hung up his phone, he received another text message. "Meet me behind the school on Monday right after school. Bring your girlfriend." Sora was still a little creeped out, but he knew how to fight and he would protect Kairi if anything happened. He would just text her what they said. He opened up a new text and wrote, "I got another txt. They want us to meet them behind the school on Mon after school." He sent it and a minute later he got a reply, "Kays. Whatcha wanna talk about babe?"

O - O - O - O - O

Monday after school Sora and Kairi walked hand in hand to the back of the school and stood by the dumpsters so no one would see them waiting. Soon Sora heard footsteps and he wrapped his arm around Kairi. A girl appeared around the corner. She was tan and she had long black hair down to her waist with pink and purple streaks in it. Kairi recognized her from her third period calculus class, but she couldn't remember her name. She thought harder then remembered her name. Jasmine Biaz. Sora seemed to not know who she was at all.

"Jasmine?" Kairi said as the girl stopped in front of them, "Was it you?"

"Yeah. And now, I know you're little secret."

Sora looked over at Kairi, "How do you know her?"

"She's in my calculus class," Kairi turned her attention back to Jasmine, "What do you want from us?"

"Oh what I want? It's not what I want my dear. It's what your ex-boyfriend wants."

Sora looked at Kairi, "You have an ex-boyfriend?" Kairi shook her head no, "Then what is she talking about?"

"What am I talking about? I'm talking about you Sora. Either you break up with Kairi and date me, or your secret about your son is out."

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Haha. I left a cliffhanger for ya'll. Uhm...yeah, I'm trying to get past my block by writing little stuff in my notebook, it's kinda helping.  
I used my idea for this chapter and next chapter if I'm struggling, I'm going to use an idea from a review.

Review and tell me what you thought as always.

Thanks,  
**Lex**


	8. Day 43 School Time Showdown

Uh-oh! Look who is back, ALREADY?!

Ya'll ready for the next chapter? I hope so, because I'm kind of in this really awesome mood to write. Hehe.

After I type up this chapter, I think I might type up the first chapter of my SasuSaku story since I posted the Prologue.

**Ooh read this-- **I was wondering...does anyone think that they could make me a picture of Caleb, Kairi and Sora together? If you can, I'll post it on deviant art with links to you, on both my myspaces and if you want, I'll write you a one shot. If you're interested, private message me.

Now...ON WITH THE STORYYYY!!

P.S. I hope you all enjoyed my cliffhanger(which I hate leaving people at x)

* * *

Day 43 School Time Showdown

Sora looked at Jasmine and laughed. "You honestly think that I would break up with the love of my life for you?"

Jasmine looked slightly appalled as he said that, like she was a pig compared to Kairi, "Well, I guess you don't care if the whole school knows about your son then?"

Sora placed his arm around Kairi in a firm manner, "No I don't. If you're going to make me chose between everyone knowing that I have a son who I love, and the love of my life, I rather everyone know. At least I wouldn't have to hide anything anymore. And whom do you honestly think will believe you? I mean, if I honestly didn't know who you were, who in their right mind would believe you over me? All I have to do is tell them that you're lying and you just want to get attention because you want me."

Jasmine started to get a blush over her face. "Fine. If that's the way you want it to be, fine. But trust me, this won't be a normal rumor. If you want people to believe me, trust me, they will. And who said that I'll be the one to start it? We'll keep it simple. But if at any time before tomorrow morning, you change your mind, call this number." She threw a tightly folded piece of paper at him then walked off.

Kairi picked up the paper and handed it to Sora who reached up and threw it into the dumpster, "It doesn't matter to me Kai. I love you. I love Caleb. Nothing will change that and I don't care who knows about Caleb."

Kairi smiled and hugged Sora, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Sora pressed his forehead to hers and lightly placed their lips together.

O - O - O - O - O - O

The next morning Kairi and Sora walked into the school hand in hand as they saw a poster by the front door with a picture of Sora holding Caleb in his hands and Kairi standing by him, holding his hand, blown up. Next to the picture written in black was, "Sora Hikari and Kairi Westerfeld have a son?"

While they were walking down the hall, they saw several more of the poster pictures with different stuff written next to them such as, "Not so new girl.", "MILF?", "What else are they hiding?", "She's pregnant with twins.", "His other children." and a few others. The two ignored the poster pictures and stopped at Kairi's locker first so she could grab her books. Next the two stopped at Sora's locker, grabbing his books. They headed off to their first period class of German that they had together.

Their teacher, Frau Knight placed her hand in front of her as they tried entering the classroom, "Nein."

Sora looked at Kairi then back at his teacher, "Are we in trouble?" The Frau nodded, "And I take it the principal wants to see us?" She nodded again with a look of sympathy. Sora turned around and took Kairi's hand, "So I take it Jasmines plan was to get us in trouble more than anything." They started walking towards the principals office when they saw Jasmine in the hall. She gave them a smug look as they walked passed her.

O - O - O - O - O - O

Kairi sat in the seat in the very tiny classroom. The teacher at the front of the room was sleeping. She turned around to face Sora who was sitting three seats behind her. "This freaking blows. Three days of in school suspension for something we didn't even do!!" Sora gave her a look as if warning her of waking the teacher. "Oh chill Sora. When he turned around I put a sleeping pill in his drink. Why the hell do you think I'm talking so loud?"

"What the hell Kairi!! You gave him a sleeping pill!?" Sora said, getting out of his chair.

"Sora, I am not spending three days at in school for something I didn't do and be bossed around by some jerk who thinks that all the kids who get IS are in here for something bad. Well I'm not. I never am. The same damn thing that happened at my last school is happening now. Stupid pictures. I fucking hate it Sora. This shit always happens to me! I'm tired of just sitting around and taking it. Last time it happened, I left the school at the end of the year. I'm not doing that again. I'm tired of backing down because everyone thinks that Kairi Westerfeld is so freaking weak. I'm not weak damn it. And Jasmine is going to get what she deserves."

Sora looked at Kairi, "Wow...you're pissed. It's kind of sexy..." He walked up the row of desks and sat on Kairi's desk. Kairi looked up at him.

"I take it you want to do something?" Her voice was rough and kind of mean. Sora was really liking this other side of Kairi. It was sexy to see the tough side of her. "Sora, what in the world are you thinking about? You've got a hard on." Kairi poked at the swelling in his pants.

"Kairi!" Sora yelped, moving his hands to cup over the large and growing bump in his pants.

"What? You'll let me see any other time."

"We're in school Kai," Sora gulped, started to become a little scared of the Kairi that a minute ago he was turned on by. She wanted to do something in the school.

"Fine. But when we get home, you're all mine."

O - O - O - O - O - O

Since the trick that Jasmine played caused the two teens to get in school, they were not permitted to go to band practice for a week or go to the football game that weekend. Sora was fuming over the fact that he had to miss band for what some chick did. After the three o'clock bell rang, Kairi lightly shook the teacher in the front of the room. Groggily, he rose his head.

"Hey man, you fell asleep," She said and then left the room with Sora behind her.

"You are so bad Kairi Westerfeld," He said, wrapping his arms around her waist. She had cooled off since that morning and she knew that Caleb would be at the extra baby sitters till after their band practice was supposed to be over at 5:30. She quickly pulled Sora through the school and to his car where she stopped short.

There were more pictures posted on his car and in a car pen there were profanities written. Sora quickly ripped the pictures off of his car and whipped what he could of the pen off with the sleeve of his shirt.

"That stupid bitch is in for it," Kairi said. She got into the car and soon so did Sora.

They drove back to his house. Kairi reached over and stole his key's from the ignition. She ran up the front stairs, unlocking the apartment door and ran back into his bedroom, quickly shedding her tight jeans and the loose black "Pirate Princess" shirt she wore.

She heard the front door close and lock then she saw Sora standing in the doorway, already shirtless and unbuttoning his shorts.

"Hello Mr. Hikari. You sure are looking sexy today," She said with a smile, walking up to him and planting a kiss on his lips, softly at first, then with need and desire. Her hands went between the two and pushed his shorts the rest of the way down. She grabbed the rim of his boxers, pulling them with her and the kiss, towards his bed.

They fell back onto the bed, with Sora's hands behind Kairi's back, reaching around for the clasp of her bra. He found it and released her breasts, gently rubbing them, making her lightly moan into their kiss. He felt her removing his boxers and he stared to remove the only barrier left between them. As both of their last pieces of clothing fell to the ground Sora added more of himself passionately to the kiss as he entered her.

The two remained still for a moment and then continued their activity and a sign of their love for each other began to take place. Sora pumped his hips harder into Kairi and began to lift her legs from the bed, moving his hips even harder. He slowly played her legs back on the bed, leaning in to kiss her when he heard a familiar voice.

"This is something I didn't expect to see."

Kairi reached and pulled the blankets up higher around them as Sora turned his head, dumbfounded.

"Dad..."

* * *

AHHH CLIFFY NUMBER TWO!!  
Okay, review as always and I appreciate it! Seriously, I do.

**_Ooh read this(again)--_ **I was wondering...does anyone think that they could make me a picture of Caleb, Kairi and Sora together? If you can, I'll post it on deviant art with links to you, on both my myspaces and if you want, I'll write you a one shot. If you're interested, private message me.

Thanks,  
**Lex**


End file.
